Concursos
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Mizu y Marina hacen un concurso para ver quien tiene la mejor oc, pero de la nada aparece Noah, Claudia, Mochi, Jade y hasta Leo! Incluso Sonic, Amy y Shadow se menten sin ellos ser oc...
1. Chapter 1

Marina: Hola gente de FF! Es hora de comenzar un concurso genia!

Mizu: Concurso? Que concurso?

Marina: Ehh… No lo se, pero estoy aburrida, hagamos algo divertido

Mizu: Que tal un concurso de Ocs?

Marina: Suena interesante… Que te parece si sometemos a Lula y White a pruebas para ver quien es mejor"

Mizu: Bueno… yo decía un concurso general…

Marina: Esta decidido! White, Lula! Vengan!

Se acercan dos erizas, una azul claro con ojos azules, una braga azul marina, una camisa debajo de esta color negro, una bufanda roja y unos zapatos rojos con blancos. La otra era una eriza blanca de ojos azules, de dos coletas. Tenia un traje al estilo futuristas, color gris y negro, tenia unas finas líneas que brillaban con un color turquesa, las mangas eran bastante anchas y no dejaban ver sus brazos ni manos. En sus mejillas habían una especia de incrustaciones de metal que eran parte de ella. Era una androide

White: Que? –Pregunto seria-

Mizu: Tan simpatica…

Marina: Bueno, esa la creaste tu… vaya que has hecho un gran trabajo haciendo lo opuesto a ti

Lula: Por que nos llamaron? –pregunto la pequeña con una sonrisa inocente

Marina: Demasiado tierna….

Mizu: Tambien opino que hiciste un gran trabajo haciendo lo opuesto a ti –rie-

Marina: En fin! Vamos a hacer un concurso chicas, y necesitamos que saben los fans de ustedes!

White: Para eso nos llamaron? Que perdida de tiempo –Se dio la vuelta para irse-

Mizu: Alto allí jovencita! –llamo a White- Venga aquí!

La eriza blanca fue como un perrito al que acababan de regañar, con las orejas bajas y encongida de hombros

White: -Si?-

Mizu: Que te he dicho sobre esa actitud? Solo queremos que se diviertan, no seas así-con severidad como una madre cuando regaña a un hijo

White: Lo siento –dijo arrepentida

Marina: Woa, que repentino cambio de actiud

Mizu: Bien, quieres participar? (pero ni se puede negar)

White: si… -dijo sin mucho animo-

Marina: GENIAL! Entonces vamos a prepararse!

30 minutos después…

Marina: BIEN QUERIDOS LECTORES! ES HORA DE VER QUIEN ES EL PERSONAJE…

¿?: Yo quiero paricipar

Mizu y Marina: Uh?

Aparece de la nada una eriza rosa con puas moradas y ojos rojos

Mizu: Noah!? –estupefacta

De la nada aparece otra eriza rosa de ojos azules

Claudia: Yo tambie! –dice alegremente

Jade: Yo ni se que hago aquí…-Dice una eriza azabache y ojos azules

Marina: Jade!? Pero de donde salen todas? –confusa-

Mochi: Yo no me lo pierdo! –sonriente-

Sonic: Yo también quiero participar!

Marina y Mizu: Pero tu no eres un oc!

Sonic: Y? Igual soy cool –ego…-

Shadow: eres un idiota Faker… -aparece de la nada-

Mizu: Y tu de donde saliste?

Noah: Shadow! –se le lanza encima al erizo negro con un repentino cambio de personalidad impuesta por las escritoras solo para trollear(?)

Amy: Yo soy el mejor personaje –dice con una pose sexy, haciendo sangra a Sonic

Sonic: Estoy de acuerdo –alza pulgar con una mirada pervertida-

White y Jade: gilipollas…

Mizu: Podemos comenzar el concurso?...

Marina: Esto esta muy bueno –Tomando fotos de Shadow sonrojado para subirlas a deviantart(?) y poner en Wikipedia que es sumiso solo para trollear(?)

Mizu-gota-… Yo creí que era la desquiciada D:!

Claudia: ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Mochi: Si, yo quiero comenzar, a puesto que soy la mejor oc de la historia

Mizu: Pues…-ve un chocolate pasar por en frente de ella que fue lanzado por Marina- ¡CHOCLATE! –grita como desquiciada-

Marina: Bien esto se Salió de control

Jade: Esto es ridículo… Para que un concurso e ocs?

Leo hermano de Jade: Her hermanita, te apuesto que soy el mejor oc de todos –sonrie galan pero recibe un golpe de Jade- ¿A que vino eso?

Jade: Por gilipollas

White: Ella me cae bien –dice seria-

Lula: Pues… no lo parece –gota al estilo anime-

Marina: Bueno chicos y chicas, creo que es mejor cerar esto por ahora a esperar que Noah deje de violar a Shadow(?) Que Claudia deje de corretear como loca, que Mizu deje de comer choclate como una desquiciada, que Jade deje de llamar gilipollas a Leo y que white se le quite lo amargada –sonriendo - ¡Pero no se preocupen! El concurso esta en pie, solo espero que estos idiotas terminen sus idioteces… Parece que Mochi es la única tranquila… (?) (si claro)

Jade y White: -se van porque no les importa nada-

Leo: -intenta coquetear con Lula quien se siente incomoda-

Marina: No pensé que Leo fuera un pedófilo… Bueno, veremos como calmar las cosas aquí, si quieren inscribir a su oc al concurso nada mas contáctennos al 8753847488 y recibiremos gustoso! Solo denos sus datos personales, edad y eso…

Mizu: Marina…. –voz tenebrosa-

Marina: Ejem, bueno me largo adius! –huye para que no la maten

Mizu: ¡Vuelve aquí!

Y así nadie supo porque Mizu estaba enojada con Marina...

* * *

Mizu: Bueno, esto es estúpido lo se pero no lo pudimos evitar xD culpen a Marina, ella fue de la idea

Marina: Lamento si se enojan con nosotras por meter a sus oc sin permiso, pero es que la idea era sorprender a los lectores xD

Mizu: Cualquier cosa, fue su idea –señala a marina –

Marina: ¡Pero estuviste de acuerdo!

Mizu: Claro que no, y si reclaman su corpyray? (?)

Marina: Por que crees que estamos poniendo estas diculpas?

Mizu: Corrección ¡Que tu! Esatas poniendo

Marina: Mala TnT

Mizu: Ok la torture mucho, si, fue idea de las dos xD solo quería trolear

Jade the hedghog y Leo © Miss Cokies/Uncontrollable

Mochi the Lynx © Mochi the Lynx

Noah The hedgehog © Noah

Claudia The hedgehog © AmyRoseFanGril

White The Cybor Hedgrhog © Mizu The cat

Lula The hedgehog © Marina The Fox

Sonic , Amy y Shadow © Sega


	2. Prueba 1 - Ternura(?)

Mizu: *en la tarima con un micrófono* ¡Hola otra vez FF! ¿Qué tal? ¿Mucha espera? ¡Aquí estamos otra vez con los concursos! ¡Para hacer sufrir… digo… divertir a los Oc! (?) Marina ahora mismo no esta por razones técnicas (leer el capitulo anterior y lo entenderán[?]) Y… ¡Les tengo buenas noticias! ¿A que no adivinan? ¡Tenemos dos nuevos participantes! Si, señores, dos mas que se animaron a participar ya que sus dueños quieren verlos _sufrir_… digo, divertirse (?) ¡Y son Shiro y Avelyn!

Entra una conejita color rosado con toques en rosado oscuro, una chaqueta de motociclista (por favor pensar en Scourge[?]) una falda rosada botas blancas con un corazón rosado, guantes igual que las botas, orejas muy largas y una estrella en su mejilla

Avelyn: ¡Hola! *saluda alegremente*

Seguido de Avelyn, entra un zorro blanco (muy lindo por cierto [?]) con líneas ámbar al igual que sus ojos, peinado desordenado y vistiendo un saco, pantalones negro con rojo y tenis blancos con negro.

Shiro: ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay? -_Siento que voy a sufrir…-_

Aparece de la nada una eriza celeste

Lula: ¡hola! ¿Por qué tu nombre es Shiro?

Shiro: ¡Oh hola! Pues porque soy blanco

Lula: ¿Y eso que significa?

Shiro: ¿Que mi pelaje es blanco?

Lula: ¡No, no! ¿Qué significa "Shiro"?

Shiro: Blanco…

Lula: ¿Y que idioma es?

Shiro: Japonés…

Lula: ¡Ohhh!... ¿y porque te llamas Shiro?

Shiro: …

Mizu: EJEM… Lula, las preguntas para después *regaño*

Lula: ¡Vale! :D

Mizu: Lamento eso Shiro *gota* ¡En fin, sigamos! ¿Por donde iba?

Marina: Presentabas a los oc's

Mizu: ¡HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *se desmaya del susto*

Marina: ¿Y a esta que le dio?

White: ¿De donde saliste?

Marina: ¿Cómo que de donde? ¡He estado aquí todo el tiempo! *puchero*

Jade: Es cierto… estaba escondida para asustar a Mizu

Marina: ¡Eso no es cierto! D:

Jade: Claro que lo es, te escuche cuando murmurabas idioteces, entre ellas asustar a Mizu…

Marina: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jade: *hace clones de sombra* ¿Dah?

Marina: Eso explica muuuuuuuchas cosas

Mochi: ¡Empecemos de una vez! D:!

Claudia: ¡Si, si! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Me muero por saber!

Noah: Aunque en el primer segmento no hicimos absolutamente nada

Marina: Noah, violabas a Shadow, así que TÚ si hiciste algo

Noah: *sonrojada* ¡E-eso no cuenta!

Shadow estaba en un rincón traumado por las cosas que le hizo Noah… [Aunque lo negara le había gustado y mucho(?)]

Marina: Pues al pobre lo dejaste muy traumado *mirando a Shadow* Uh…

Mizu: _Marina…_

Marina: Emm… ¡Adiós! *huye*

Mizu: *levantándose del suelo* ¿Por qué esta huyendo? ¿Dije algo malo? *pregunta confusa*

Avelyn: tal vez pensó que la matarías

Mizu: ¿Por qué? Ella no me ha hecho nada que recuerde *ladea la cabeza*

Jade:… Ella estaba planea- *claudia y mochi le tapan la boca*

Claudia: Probablemente tuvo algo que hacer –_si le dice nunca comenzaremos Dx-_

Mochi: ¡Si eso! Lo que dijo Claudia *gota*

Jade: … *mirada asesina*

Las chicas quitan sus manos para evitar ser asesinadas

Mizu: Por cierto Jade ¿Dónde esta Leo?

Jade: esta en sus momentos de _no-gillipollez_ con Sonic

Mizu: ¿Ah…?

Jade: … Olvídalo, solo esta con Sonic

Mizu: Oh, esta bien

Claudia: ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar? *desesperada*

Shiro: ¡Cierto! ¡Ya quiero saber que retos extremos y peligrosos nos pondrán, pruebas difíciles, luchando mortal combat(?) para ver quien es el supremo! *emocionado*

Mizu: ¡Oh pues…!

**_Unos minutos después_**

Estaban todos en un campo abierto, con números en sus pechos, Noah con el uno, Claudia con el dos, Mochi con el tres, Jade, el cuatro, White el cinco, Lula el seis, Leo el siete, Avelyn el ocho y Shiro el nueve

Mizu: ¡Bien chicos! La primera prueba es… ¡Una prueba de ternura!

Todos menos Marina que no estaba: ¿¡Que!?

Mochi: ¿Ternura? Estas de broma ¿no?

Mizu: ¿Por qué bromearía? Quiero ver si hasta los mas fríos _–White, Jade-_ pueden ser tiernos *ojitos grandes*

Shiro: ¿Pero para que? Eso es tonto…

Mizu: ¡No lo es y punto! Yo controlo todo aquí, lejos de sus autores, así que mas les vale obedecer o les ira mal …

Marina: No le hagan caso, no dañaría ni a una mosca *aparece de la nada, otra vez*

Mizu: ¡Ah! ¡Marina! ¡Deja de darme esos sustos, carai!

Marina: Lo siento xD… cambiando de tema, aquí esta Leo, ¿Dónde están Sonic, Shadow y Amy?

Mizu: Bueno, Shadow esta aun traumado en un rincón emo por lo de Noah

Noah: *sonrojada* ¡No exageren!

Mizu: Claro… En fin, Sonic y Amy no los he visto desde…

Marina: ¿Desde?

Mizu: *se sonroja* Ejem… mejor sigamos con el concurso *nervios* [Yay Sonamy xD]

Marina: ¡Ohh…! Ya entendí *picara*

Leo: ¿Entonces haremos la prueba de ternura? ¡Por que yo soy muy tierno!

Jade: No, tu no eres tierno, eres un gilipollas

White: concuerdo

Leo: Amargadas ¬¬

Marina y Mizu: *gota*

Avelyn: No creo tener problema con eso, soy tierna por naturaleza *orgullosa*

¡Entonces empecemos!

Mizu: La primera en pasar… ¡Noah!

Noah: ¡Dispara!

Marina: Bien, Noah. Lo primero que debes hacer es un gesto sumamente tierno, alguna cara, algo que creas que pueda ser tierno

Noah: emm… pues no se… *pensando*

Mizu: tienes un tiempo límite, Noah, así que piensa rápido

Noah: ¡ah! *nervios* pues… emm… *se sienta en el suelo, se encoge de hombros y mira ligeramente hacia arriba con un aire inocente*

Marina: Oh, eso sirv-

Shadow aparece de la nada con un cartel con palabras como "Noah es la mejor"

Shadow: ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Noah! ¡Eres la más tierna! *grito casi al estilo fan girl*

Todos: … ¿What?

Noah: ¿S-shadow? ¡¿Pero que te paso!?

Shadow: ¡Nada amor! ¿Qué me puede pasar? ¡Mereces un 100! ¡No! ¡Un 1000! ¡Mejor un 10.000! ¡Mucho mas! ¡aaaaaaaah! ¡ven aquí Noah! *corre hasta Noah como un idiota desprendiendo corazones (?)*

Noah: ¡aaaaaah! ¡No! ¡aléjate! *Corre lejos de Shadow* ¡Tu no eres mi Shadow! ¡Pervertido!

Shadow: ¡Nohitaaaa! ¡No huyas amor! ¡cásate conmigo!

Luego de un rato todos reaccionaron

Todos: …

Mizu: Eso es muy raro…

Jade: Perfecto, Shadow se volvió un gilipollas. El mundo esta perdido

Marina: … B-bueno ¿Seguimos?

Todos: por favor…

**_Y luego de unos minutos_**, tratando de ignorar los gritos cursis de Shadow…

Mizu: La segunda por favor… y es… ¡Claudia!

Claudia: ¡Aquí! *alegre*

Marina: Bien Clau _–porque me da flojera llamarte claudia-_ Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no? Hacer algo muy tierno

Claudia: Uhmm… algo tierno *pone un dedo en su mejilla pensativa, mirando hacia arriba –inconcientemente-*

Mizu: Aww… ¡es linda sin importar como se ponga! *corazoncitos*

Claudia: Aw Dx no se que hacer *puchero*

Marina: Un 10 v *le alza el pulgar*

Claudia: ¿Eh? Pero aun no he hecho nada…

Marina: ¡No importa! ¡Eres muy tierna Dx! ¡Dame de tu ternura!

Claudia: ¿Ah? ¿Pero de que hablan? *gota*

White:… Claudia, pasaste

Claudia: ¡Aah! ¡Genial! ¡Y eso que no hice nada!

White: *faceplam* ….

Mizu: ¡La siguiente!

Mochi: ¡Esa soy yo!

Marina: Muy bien Mochi, algo tierno ¡Ahora!

Mochi: ¡Claro! ¡Yo haré… emm… *gota* ¿Qué hago?

Marina: Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra

Mochi: emm… cualquier cosa que se me ocurra … ¡Ya se! *aparece del suelo una raíces que forma un oso muy tierno* ¡listo!

Mizu: … Bueno, eso no contaba… ¡Pero es muy tierno! Así que te lo dejo pasar

Mochi: ¡Yay!

Mizu: ¡Siguiente!

Jade: …

Mizu: ¿Quién es la siguiente?

Todos miran a Jade

Jade: … No voy a hacer esa estupidez… estoy loca, pero no tanto

Marina: No es una estupidez _–Mentira, claro que si…- _ Hazlo, será divertido

Jade: No.

Mizu: Por fiss

Jade: No.

Marina: Pooooor fiiis

Jade: No.

Leo: Poooor fiss! *zape de Jade* ¿¡Pero por que!?

Jade: Por gilipollas y… No.

Mizu: ¡Harás algo tierno si o si Jade!

Jade: Oblígame

Mizu: … *se arrodilla frente a ella* ¡Por favor!

Jade: … B-bueno… yo…. *pensando seriamente durante un buen rato* pues… No.

Todos caen al suelo

Marina: ¡No es para tanto por Dios! Solo debes hacer algo que consideres lindo

Jade:… puedo mat-

Mizu: Menos eso

Jade: entonces no

Mizu: Jade…

Jade: No.

Todos ven como Jade desaparece

Mizu: Y huyó… *gota* Necesita hacer mas amigos

Leo: Y eso que no vives con ella *recibe un zape de quien sabe donde* ¡¿Pero que!?

Se escucho la voz de Jade a lo lejos como eco diciendo "Por gilipollas"

Leo: ¿Esta de broma no?

Mizu: Pff… *aguantando las ganas de reír* Ejem… jaja… la siguiente xD

White levanta la mano y todos la miran

Marina: Ella será igual o peor que Jade

White: No, yo si lo haré, no tengo miedo *seria*

Mizu: *gota* Hazlo entonces

White: *seria*…

Marina: Empieza

White: Ya lo hice *seria*

Mizu: …

Marina:…

Los demas: …

White: ….

**_Dos horas después_**

White: *seria* …

Mizu: E-esta bien White… e-es suficiente *gota*

White: Hmp *se retira seria*

Marina: Nunca voy a entender como puede ser tan amargada

Noah: ¡Auxilio! *pasa corriendo frente a todos los presentes*

Shadow ¡Noah querida! ¡No huyas por favor, cásate conmigo! *correteando a Noah*

Todos: … *gota*

Mizu: Ejem… ¿Quién sigue?

Lula: ¡Uh, uh! ¡Yo, yo! *animada*

Marina: ¡Eso es Lula! ¡Ya sabes que debes hacer!

Lula: ovo Ni idea

Mizu: Eh… Lula debes hacer algo tierno

Lula: ovo ¿Algo tierno? Pues… *sonríe tiernamente* No se como hacer algo tierno, lo siento ovoU

Todos: … Claro

Marina: Kyaaaaaaa! ¡100! ¡100! *grito fangirl*

Mizu: ¡Que tierna v! esta bien Lula, ya puedes retirarte… Marina, calmate, no debes tener preferencia ¡Debes ser imparcial!

Marina: ¡No puedo evitarlo!

Lula: ¿oh? Pero no he hecho nada… ¿pase?

Mizu: si, lo hiciste pequeña

Lula: *da pequeños saltitos* ¡Yay!

Leo: Es condenadamente tierna

Mizu: y tu un pedofilo querido, ven que sigues

Leo: *se sonroja* Pedofilo mi culo, ya voy

Marina: -_Te mato si le haces algo a Lula, Leo-_ Sabes que debes hacer no?

Leo: *gota* ejem… si, si

Mizu: Comienza

Leo: Uhm… *ladea la cabeza*

Mizu:…

Marina: … ¿y bien?

Leo: Listo

Marina: ¿enserio?

Leo: Yeah

Mizu y Marina intercambian miradas

Mizu: Vale… pasaste

Leo: Lo sabía *sonríe orgulloso*

Marina: aja…

Mizu: El que sigue

Avelyn: ¡Si! ¡Por fin me toca!

Marina: Bien Avelyn, ya sabes todo ¿no?

Avelyn: ¡Sip!

Mizu: Bien, empieza

Avelyn: ¡Vale! *se sienta en el suelo, se coloca un dedito en su boca y hace ojitos*

Marina: ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que linda! ¡Pasaste!

Avelyn: ¡Si! *celebra*

Mizu: Bueno y el ultimo seria… ¿Shiro?

Shiro: ¡Aquí!

Marina: No hace falta repetir ¿verdad?

Shiro: Nah, tranquila

Mizu: Entonces ¡Start!

Shiro: *Baja las orejas y mira ligeramente hacia arriba, con ojitos tiernos y grandes*

Mizu: …

Marina:…

Ambas intercambias miradas desafiantes…

Mizu: ¡Mió!

Marina: ¡Jamás!

Se lanzan encima de Shiro

Shiro: ¡¿Pero que dia… ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Quítense de encima! *sonrojado*

Mizu: ¡Eres muy tierno!

Marina: ¡Déjame apachurrarte mas!

Shiro: ¡No le digas a un hombre tierno!

Leo: ¡Eh Colega! ¡No te lleves a todas las damas!

White: Nunca dejaras de ser gilipollas ¿cierto, Leo?

Leo: Nunca, querida *amplia sonrisa*

**_Y mientras…_**

Noah: ¡Nooooooooo! *aun huyendo de Shadow quien se comportaba como un idiota obsesivo*

Shadow: Nohitaaaa T.T ¿Por qué? ¡Espera!

Noah: ¡No! Y-yo… emm ¡D-debo irme casa! ¡Si eso! *nervios

Shadow usa su súper velocidad y abraza a Noah por detrás

Noah: ¿Shadow…?

Shadow: Noah… *susurra serio* …. Pfff… no te dejare ir, dame mi beso de buenas noches y cásate conmigo primero *lunático*

Noah: ¡Aaaaaahrg! ¡Suéltame!

**_Mientras tanto…_**

**White:** … Bueno, me toca despedir, ya que Leo aun coquetea con Lula, no pregunten.. Jade anda desaparecida… _Se que escapo_ [?] Noah esta siendo perseguida por Shadow, Claudia anda practicando cosas tiernas con Mochi *las mira mientras hacen poses ridículas (para ella todo es ridículo)*… o eso creo… Avelyn le pica la mejilla a Shiro con un palito de madera mientras… bueno las autoras Mizu y Marina están intentando violar a Shiro… ( por alguna razón a esas dos les gusta los personajes blancos… con ojos que resalten su pelaje como ámbar o rojo…..) y yo …. Bueno yo estoy hablando así *esquiva un repentino zapato que al parecer Noah le lanzo a Shadow* que… ejem, nos vemos luego *aun seria* ¿Adiós?

Sonic: ¡He! ¡Que falto yo!

Amy: Sonic, ya termino todo

Sonic: D: … Al cabo que ni quería *puchero*

Amy:… Bueno, idiota y todo pero aun así te quiero *lo abraza*

Sonic: Lo se *sonríe*

Salen todos de la nada

Todos (menos jade y white xD): uuuuuuuuuhhhhh

Mizu: sonic y Amy *cantando*

Marina: Sentados bajo un árbol~

Sonic y Amy: ¡Chicas! *sonrojados

Mizu: Eso pasa cuando eres fan del Sonamy x3¡Ahora si es el adiós! ¡Nos vemos pronto! :D

* * *

….

…

..

.

Marina: ¿Qué les pareció? xD!

Mizu: admito que me reía mientras escribía, pero eso depende de cómo lo vean ustedes ovo realmente espero que lo disfruten xD!

Marina: Yo aun ando mal de salud xD esta neumonía me matara D: (mentira)

Mizu: y yo ando sin Internet, por eso no pudimos actualizar, además, ambas hemos estado muuuuuy ocupadas, ya saben, diciembre xD ¿Y que hay? ¡Fiesta! 3 Les deseo una feliz navidad ¡Y año nuevo por si no nos ven por aquí!

Marina: Espero que a los autores de los oc les haya gustado este capi

PD: Para mi todos los zorros son lindos xD!

Mizu: ¡Para mi igual! Y mas si son blancos 3

Shiro: … ¡Yo me tengo que ir! *huye*

Mizu: D: no huyas ono bueno, se nos fue Marina… ¿Mari? … ¡Pero si me han dejado sola! Ahg, bueno, nos leemos luego personitas de FF ovo/)

Otra cosa, me gustaría que pusieran unas preguntas (que yo y marina con nuestra loca imaginación responderemos) para los personajes ¡Para quien sea! :D y pues, también estaré haciendo preguntas por aquí c:

PD: AMENME ;V; necesito amor uvú


End file.
